finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh (Brave Exvius)
Gilgamesh, also known as Veritas of the Frost , is a minor character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and a major character in War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A member of the original Sworn Eight of Paladia, his whereabouts in the present day remain a mystery, with only his discarded armor appearing in Brave Exvius. In War of the Visions it is revealed that he orchestrated the conflict that engulfed the continent of Ardora long ago, in an attempt to bring about an incident known as the Time of Judgment. Profile Appearance As the Frostlord, his Veritas armor is a blueish gray. His helmet has two long lateral horns that point upwards. He wears a pinkish cape shaped in several strands of clothing. When fought as a boss he carries several weapons on his back. In War of the Visions Gilgamesh dons a new suit of elaborate blue, silver, and black samurai armor with an array of six bladed wings granting him the power of flight. His hair is long and white, spilling out of his helmet. His appearance without his suit of armor remains unknown. Personality As the Frostlord he was brash, reckless, disobedient, aggressive, arrogant, and battle-thirsty. He looked down on people who did not match his power and refused to take orders from anybody who wasn't close to him in strength. Even then he was disrespectful and picked just to satiate himself. Being more a believer of brawn rather than brain, he dismissed strategy-planning as pointless and preferred to resolve things by his own hand. Story Gilgamesh lived on the world of Paladia. When the world fell into war between Aldore and Hess as the latter wanted to achieve independence from the rest of the world, Gilgamesh remained loyal to Aldore and served as one of its main lieutenants, joining the Sworn Eight of Paladia and gaining an immortal body and powerful battle armor. The original Veritas of the Dark wanted to enact a plan to stop the war by sealing Hess' Eight Sages into Crystal to force negotiations, but Frostlord thought the plan nonsensical. Restless and unable to wait or understand the importance of the operation, he boasted he could take on the Sages himself. Darklord did not take his words kindly and reminded him to stay put and obey. Frostlord challenged Darklord into stopping him by force, but Darklord knew the operation could be jeopardized as a result of the injuries sustained opted to let Frostlord go his own way. Frostlord was disappointed and left. Word of his defeat spread and the rest of the Sworn Eight believed he was felled, much to the disbelief of Veritas of the Bolt who wondered how somebody like Frostlord could have been defeated. The Sworn Eight could never truly confirm his death as neither his body or suit of armor could be found. At some point Gilgamesh arrived in Lapis on the continent of Ardora, in the kingdom of Ariale. There he worked with an unknown female member of the Eight Sages of Hess to create a new, more powerful suit of winged armor and forge a powerful blade named Excalibur that can cut through dimensions. Utilizing his new armor's gift of flight he orchestrated the War of the Visions by pitting the lords of various feudal houses against each other in order to bring about an incident known as the Time of Judgment. Seven hundred years later, his whereabouts remain unknown. When Rain and his friend fend off the deranged Dark Elf they attempt to prepare for the final battle to protect the last Dark Crystal from the Veritas. Sakura (formerly Veritas of the Bolt) senses his energy and decides to confirm her suspicions. Frost's suit of armor, which resided in Duggle Village and was worshiped as a god, awakens and assumes his rampage by freezing the villagers, including Camille. Sakura guides the party to find her former comrade. The party meets with the Veritas of the Frost who greets Sakura. Rain asks if he is responsible for freezing the villagers and Frost affirms, justifying that he needed to "warm up" after sleeping for so long. Infuriated Rain demands Frost to free the people. Frost agrees to do so if Rain can best him in battle. Rain takes him up to the challenge, but Frost asks Rain if he's the strongest within his party. Unable to provide an answer, Frost states he won't waste his time in pointless battles and that he will only fight the strongest among the party and thus sets up the party to fight each other. Since the villagers are held hostage, they have little choice but to comply. The first battle is between Sakura and Rain. Sakura tells Rain he should not hold back or the Frostlord will notice. Rain, although initially reluctant, is convinced to fight as Sakura shares her desire to find out Rain's true strength. The two battle with Sakura summoning Visions as reinforcements. Rain narrowly wins and Frost praises their match, and moves them to the Lordless Castle to continue the next fight. Lasswell asks Sakura if she let Rain win, and she denies, saying she fought to the best of her ability. Lasswell is confused as he believes both Sakura and Rain moved sluggish, and wonders whether he awoke to some kind of dreaded power himself. Gameplay Playable character Gilgamesh appears as a summonable unit in both Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. In both games he is a powerful hybrid physical and magical attacker who makes use of Ice-elemental attacks and Time Magic, and can uniquely wield a powerful sword named Excalibur. In War of the Visions he has access to the unique Winged Being job, as well as Time Mage and Soldier. Battle Veritas of the Frost is fought as a boss during the second half of Gronoa. At 300,000 HP he has the highest HP value of the story bosses at the point he's fought. Frost uses Nonpareil and No Fear to increase his own stats and Frozen Hell to deal Ice Damage and debilitate the party's ATK/MAG. Gallery FFBE Sworn Six Concept Art.png|Gilgamesh (top left) alongside the rest of the Sworn Eight. Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. WotV FFBE Logo.png|Gilgamesh in the War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius logo. Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Etymology Trivia *Gilgamesh appears in the logo for War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, illustrated by Yoshitaka Amano. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius